Fall
by alwaysbeendamon
Summary: Damon and Elena have just gotten Stefan back, and Elena thinks she's content. But what happens when her feelings for Damon continue to grow stronger?


_**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I've written something, I kinda lost my inspiration, but I think it's back now! I hope my writing has improved within the two years I've been away from it. This is my idea of how Damon and Elena would have gotten together if it wasn't for the sirebond. I didn't necessarily hate the sire bond, but if I could choose this is how is would have gone. Beware, there's plenty of angst ahead. Damon and Elena have just gotten Stefan back from Klaus. I'm going to keep everyone in character, which means the delena is going to be gradual as she slowly pulls herself away from Stefan. Hope you guys enjoy! Please R & R! It gives me ideas xD**_

**Note: Ric is not dead because Ric's death was not okay. **

Elena Gilbert sat on the couch in the living room of the boarding house, her knees up to her chest. She looked straight into the roaring fire, but her eyes didn't truly see it. Her hair was wet and knotty, and her clothes were soaked all the way through to her undergarments, she looked a mess. Elena slowly brought a shaking hand up to her face and touched her lips, she could have sworn she could still feel his lips on hers. In that moment, Elena felt alive, alive and afraid at the same time. But she had to forget what happened, or at least do her best to ignore it. If she didn't her and Stefan could never be together. If only it was that easy to forget…

_"Damon, wait!" Elena cried as the dark figure in front of her stopped in his tracks. The wind was blowing hard now, the leaves were coming at her from all different direction, and her hair was whipping wildly across her face. "It's going to storm Elena. Go inside," Damon said coldly, not turning around to face her. He was mad at her, Elena didn't want to leave things this way. "Damon, you know I didn't mean what I said-" "What Elena, what did you not mean?" Damon interrupted finally whipping around to face her. _

_Elena cringed, he looked exhausted, mad, and brokenhearted all at the same time. She couldn't stand knowing that she did this to Damon above all people. Elena opened her mouth to speak, "When I said you didn't mean anything to me, I didn't mean it like you think. I was scrambling for words, I was desperate, I-I just meant that I don't" "You don't love me," Damon finished for her, shaking his head with a twisted smile. _

_Elena looked down, unsure of what to say next. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to hurt him either. "We just got Stefan back," Elena said quietly, "he had to know there was nothing going on between us. He had the right to know." Elena looked up at Damon's face, trying desperately to avoid the large green eyes that would make her wonder what she was saying. She expected some look of spite, anger, or even jealousy to be etched on the soft features of his face, but she was only met with a look of pure sadness. It only made what she was about to tell him even harder. But he had, to know, he deserved to know that she was back with Stefan. _

_Elena prepared herself to speak the words but stopped when Damon's eyes finally managed to rest on hers. "You're a liar Elena," Damon said stepping closer, the wind blowing stronger and louder. Elena had to cross her arms to keep from shivering, whether it was from the cold or the sound of Damon's voice. "Damon-" Elena tried to say her voice full of caution. Damon cut her off, "There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Elena froze, scared that his words bothered her, that it sent alarms to a small part of her brain, making her question the decision she had made about Stefan moments ago. _

"_Damon!" Elena yelled angrily over the roaring wind, "I just don't know how I feel about you!" "Yes you do!" Damon yelled back his anger mirroring her own, "you're just too afraid to say it!" In less than a second Damon was in front of her, his lips crashing onto her own. Elena quickly tensed up trying to push him away, she was back with Stefan, it was Stefan she loved. But Stefan quickly exited her mind as her body began to respond to Damon's without her brain's permission. As soon as Damon's tongue collided with hers, the rain began to pour down heavily on top of both of them, matting their hair and clothes to their skin. Neither one cared. _

_Elena felt as if a flame was being ignited inside of her, a flicker of heat that spread to every place Damon's hands traveled. He cupped her face, pushing his mouth harder against her showing no mercy. Elena replied enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her body so close to his, that there was so space left between them-they were one. Damon tangled his fingers in Elena's knotty, soaking hair and she tangled her fingers in his own. Elena never knew anything could feel this good, she never knew something as simple as a kiss could feel so good. Elena felt perfect, like she could float away with Damon right now and be perfectly happy with it. She sighed into the kiss right as she felt Damon's tongue recoil and quickly pull away. _

_Suddenly Elena felt cold again, she quickly reached out trying to find him, trying to bring him back to her, but she was met with only air. Suddenly, Elena was aware of the rain pouring down on her, and she began to shake. Damon stood a foot away from her, with a weird look on his face. "What did you mean when you were talking about Stefan Elena?" Elena just looked at him, and suddenly it felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on top of her. Stefan. "Oh my God," Elena said guilt filling her entire body, making her feel like she was going to explode. She felt tears begin to build up in her eyes, threatening to drip down her face and merge with the rain drops. Damon looked scared, she had never seen Damon look this upset before. _

"_You're back together, aren't you?" Damon asked phrasing it more like a statement than a question. A million thoughts were racing through Elena's head, but she didn't have the strength to think about them. Dropping her arms to her side, Elena nodded, refusing to meet his eyes and wanting nothing more than to get out of the rain and run back into the boarding house. For a second, the only noise was the rain hitting the pavement, and then a loud "Damn it Elena!" broke through the storm. "What did I just do?!" Damon growled, kicking over the pot next to him. Elena gasped as it fell from the bricks and shattered as it hit the ground. "Damon, I-" Elena said choking up and reaching out to touch his shoulder. Damon shook his head and pulled away from her touch as if it physically pained him. Elena felt a twang of hurt and quickly dropped his hand. "Go inside Elena." "No," Elena said shaking her head as the tears began to fall, "I-" Elena stopped mid-sentence, Damon was gone. _

Elena put her face in her hands as the memory resurfaced. She knew Damon was at the grill with Alaric. He had just texted her saying that Damon was pretty drunk and not to expect him soon. Elena tried to stop the tears from flowing, she couldn't believe what she just did. She just cheated on Stefan, Stefan who loved her so much. The worst part, was that she would have gladly gone father with Damon if he hadn't stopped and brought her back to reality. She couldn't keep this from Stefan, but as soon as he found out he'd leave her forever, no one deserved to be cheated on. Elena shook her head, she was so confused, and she had no idea what to do about it.


End file.
